bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ToaAuserv/Archive2
-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 20:37, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Angry Zyglak hello, toa asu...asrev...awwserev...what ever your name is,I want to strike a deal with you.I admit, I did something wrong,but I couldn't resist the DELETE THIS sign on the midak skyblaster article.plus I never said I wrote that myself,and I was only trying to help the wiki.if you don't know who I am,I'm also known as zyglak359,the "vandal" you blocked along time ago.nice to see you again,but enough with the chit-chat. here's my deal with you.I'll try(notice the word try)never to touch that record button,and every saturday(maybe)I'll give you a list of things to edit.becase you're responsible for my block,I'll only give it to you.also,I'd like to know who makes all those cool signitures.and could you help me with my user page?thanx!bye!Zyglak259 22:13, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :You're supposed to leave new massaegs at the BOTTOM of the page, dude. XD - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 22:18, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :: Hello, Zyglak259 (or Zyglak359, apparently your BS01 username). After doing some research around the deleted edits of Midak Skyblaster and past revisions of BS01's Midak Skyblaster article, I'm guessing you made an edit to the BS01 Midak Skyblaster article, it got reverted by an admin, and you came here, spiteful, to create the page on Bioniclepedia with your revision, just so you could get out your opinion that the Midak Skyblaster was a type of grenade launcher. Since Midak Skyblaster wasn't allowed here at the time, and the site notice clearly stated it, you were breaking the rules. Thus you were a vandal, and you technically did write the article yourself, or at least part of it. But I didn't permanently block you--your block has already expired. ::As for the deal, it won't be necessary. You can edit anything yourself now. It seems like you're basically saying to me "I want to help but I can't be bothered to read the rules", in which case I have no interest in helping you. As for the signatures, ask LD760 about that. I based my sig off of his. And exactly what help do you want for your user page? [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 02:40, 11 December 2007 (UTC) grrrrr.sorry, it's just a habit when I don't like someone for something,ussually I can't do anything about it,and don't want to use words I just say grrrrr.and I felt it apropriote (how 2 spell?) because THEY (see down)are just jabbering.and about the block, It's still here! what do I have to do to get it off?!?!and yes,i was,very spiteful when I wrote that, and I STILL AM!!grrrrr. : Please, try to be mature. Saying "grrrrr" just makes you sound childish. As for your block, I investigated further. Were you the same person copying and pasting pages like Kolhii Stick and Comet from BS01 here? If so, that's why you're still blocked--two relatively major offenses merits a permanent block, IMO. If you promise to follow the rules, I will unblock you, but one more offense and you'll be permanently blocked. So read up on the rules, okay? [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:28, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::XD, Funny, cause I based mine off of Daiku's. But I can still help you.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 02:46, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::: I wonder who Daiku based his off of? :P [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 02:51, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: I based mine off of ToaAuserv, who based his off of Legodude760, who based his off of Daiku, but then, the same question arises: Who did Daiku base his off of? Or did he? [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {My talk page| } 02:54, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Maybe htere's a never ending chain of sig designers. Or maybe, someone figured out how easy it was to make one ;) - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:13, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Whoever they were, they were pretty smart to figure it out. Hey LD760, what software did you use to make the 1000th article banner? I'm curious. [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {My talk page| } 03:52, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::It's called GIMP. I think if you look GIMP up on google, it'll find the download page.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:53, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks for the fast reply! I'll go do it now. [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {My talk page| } 03:59, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Toa Mahri Thanks for fixing the mix up at the Toa Mahri article about the Toa Inika not being changed by the pit. But, may I ask, where did you get this info? --JDitto 16:39, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :It says in the recent changes page,from good 'ol GregF. -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 05:12, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::No, but where? Was it in an email personally given? Or in BZ Power forums perhaps? Could you please provide a link?--JDitto 16:39, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Oops, never mind. I found it in Legodude's talk page. Sorry I forgot to sign. How do we know that BZ Power is a reliable source, anyways? How is it connected to Greg? --JDitto 16:44, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::Greg is a member of BZPower. Members private message him with questions there, and he answers them. Then you can post the answers, which is what the person in the link did, so the info came directly from Greg. Sorry I didn't answer on your talk page. Since Legodude posted and signed, I thought he was the one who posted the original message too.--ToaAuserv 17:11, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Userpage/article I like your userpage.It's just like another wiki article.I was going to do that too,but my userpage is a little big already! -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 02:22, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I like yours too--it's way bigger than mine and has more information. I just thought it would be funny to do it like that, and maybe some article-writing practice. ToaAuserv 02:55, 2 February 2007 (UTC) You said you wanted a job: Me again! So,the title says all. You said you would help out with anything you could,so...could you help me look on wikipedia for images? I think half the articles don't have them.-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| } 03:04, 22 February 2007 (UTC) I'm finally back, and even though it's been 3 months, I'm willing to help with that. Does it have to be from Wikipedia? Because I'm sure I could find tons more by searching for the characters' names on Google Images. ToaAuserv 21:42, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :You could do both.-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 23:18, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ::Alright then. I guess I'll just start hitting Random page until I find an article without an image! ToaAuserv 23:39, 14 May 2007 (UTC) BS01 wiki Do you know how to get in? When I tried the old hyperlink, it asked for a username and password. I tried mine and it didn't work. --24.76.228.161 22:10, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :I've noticed the same problem, but I have no idea what username and password it wants you to use. On the community portal, someone has the theory that it has to do with the main site going back up, and only mods know the username and password. So I guess it's down again. Hopefully not for so long this time. ToaAuserv 22:36, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Qwery Since you are the only user editing here (for now), I'm asking you my question: Do you think the Visroak came from thier own homeland?;-) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 01:59, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :Do you mean did they come from a homeland with only Visorak, or did they come from a homeland at all? I'm not sure about either one, but I think it is probably pretty reasonable to assume the second one. Wikipedia doesn't say anything about it, and BS01 is still down. I'm going to check BZPower, and if I can find anything I'll tell you here. ToaAuserv 19:52, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Sorry, couldn't find anything. Why'd you want to know, anyway? ToaAuserv 00:31, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :They've got an island, and I'm not sure whether Sidorak is native to it. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 00:43, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::No, Sidorak is definitely not native to it. He and Krekka had the same home island, if I remember correctly, but there were no Visorak. He got the Visorak once the Brotherhood of Makuta recruited him. ToaAuserv 01:14, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Finally, a sig! Well... everyone else was doing it. So I made a sig featuring good old Hydraxon. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 01:30, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Cool sig! I have Kalmah on mine. Look at this: !Check out my page by clicking on this: , then click on username at the very bottom.- Heartless Riku 15:52, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :That's pretty cool, too. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 01:25, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Melbrooks123 02:02, 20 December 2007 (UTC) How do you get a Sig, i dont have one yet im very new here Comments on my story If you read the prologue of my story (go to my userpage and scroll down to 'Fan Fiction') and you have any feedback you want to give me or questions or whatever, put it under this comment. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| } 22:56, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :Coolie!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 23:15, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, pretty cool! But, I already know the whole story, and some of his next book. If you liked the prologue, keep reading! [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {My talk page| } 05:18, 20 August 2007 (UTC) New sig [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:07, 3 September 2007 (UTC) The only real difference is the link to my story on BZP. Make sure to check it out! Hey! I'm going to write a story about Prisoners who escaped from the Pit! Check out my page late this afternoon to read it. I made 6 characters that are now a gang- oh, I'm startintg to jot it down write here! I actualy made the characters!!-HR {Tell me about it!} 11:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Oh yes, on LD760's talk page you talked about the Cordak that's hard to launch. I can barely get one! Same with squids. ToaAuserv would know. BTW, I'm making my own RPG which is tying in with ToaAuserv's story. It's taking a long time, though. Have you guys forgotten about squa already? [[user:Toa Tahkeh|'Toa Tahkeh']] {My talk page| } 03:13, 11 September 2007 (UTC) 0_o We did...- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 04:10, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Squa? :/ Sorry, but that's kinda old. How about p'squa? Waht do you mean "you can hardly get one"? You can't own one? Or you can't shoot one? You just shake it a few times on the last bullet 'till it shoots right. Don't shake it too hard.-HR {Tell me about it!} 21:45, 11 September 2007 (UTC) admin Hi ToaAuserv. You're now an admin here. Watch out for the common mistakes new admins make and good luck with your new role. Angela (talk) 13:51, 1 October 2007 (UTC) : Thank you, Angela! I've been waiting for this day for months... [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 14:54, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Congrats! Glad to have you on the sysop side!- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 21:43, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::: Glad to be here! Now you guys don't have to worry about deleting the pages I say to anymore; I can just do it myself, LOL! [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:19, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't have but the Rahi beasts (guide)book, and some metru nui book from 2004, I think. I've only read Rahi beasts.BTW, was there an old member that goes by the name Jeremy something? He goes to my school, and siad he used to be here. Just wandering.[[User: Heartless Riku|'X'a'r'a'e's']] [[User talk: Heartless Riku|'Talk to me!]] 23:00, 4 October 2007 (UTC) : The Rahi Beasts book is great--I have it too. You can edit the Rahi articles with information from the book. A lot of those articles need help. The Metru Nui book has some useful info too. Our articles for the six metru are suffering badly, trust me. As for Jeremy, the name doesn't ring a bell. He might have gotten us confused with BS01. But I've only been a member for a little over a year, and I'm not the best with names, so he might have been here once. I'll try to look into it. BTW, if your parents let you, I strongly suggest buying some of the Bionicle books, or at least the recently-released Bionicle Encyclopedia Volume Two. They're all great books. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:08, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :[http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Listusers/sysop check out this page.) I think there's a glitch...- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 00:35, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :: I see no glitch... I don't have the word "Sysop" in parentheses next to my username, but I do in fact have sysop powers, so it doesn't really matter. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 00:45, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::THat's what I meant. :P- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 01:00, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::: Well, since that's the list of people with sysop powers and I'm on that list, everyone already knows I'm a sysop. So :P right back at you, LOL. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:06, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Nuva Blog Hey, could you use your sysop powers to obliterate the Nuva Blog individual entry pages? I just put them all into the Nuva Blog page. Thanks. ([[User:Takuna|'Takuna']] | [[User talk:Takuna|'Talk']]) 00:59, 10 October 2007 (UTC) : Thanks Takuna; I was planning on doing it myself but I got lazy. I see you did DOD too--another thing I was too lazy to do. Unless you already started on it, I'll try and do Into the Darkness tomorrow. But for now, I'm just going to delete those pages. Thanks again! [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} Banning I don't think posting leaked names once rates infinite banning. Maybe try giving anon users a warning first, then a block of a day or two, then an infinite block. That should take care of the problem, but not block a lot of anon users just trying to help, but not reading. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 23:01, 13 October 2007 (UTC) : I just figured with the glaring site notice that says "Do not post leaked set names" he should've known... I'll unblock him and then warn him. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 01:58, 14 October 2007 (UTC) site notice um...I closed the site notice and now I don't know what to do to bring it back. Can you help, please?[[user:Hammerise|''' • Hammerise']] : I'm not exactly sure what you mean. Do you want a link? Here's the site notice. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 14:46, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::No, i can't see it anymore. I pressed hide or whatever that button was and now it won't show it again. [[user:Hammerise|' • Hammerise']] ::: Oh, snap. I just did it too. Maybe if you clear your cache or something, or restart your computer? I'm not sure exactly. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 15:00, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Yup, clearing the cache does it. Thanks![[user:Hammerise|' • Hammerise']] : You're welcome! Now I just have to fix mine... [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 15:08, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Huna Hey im thinking about making a custom yellow huna for you: great or noble, old, brighter yellow or new, darker yellow? Kohilaice 00:22, 22 October 2007 (UTC) : Thank you for the offer! I've made one myself, but it wasn't really that good of a job, because I am by no meaning of the word an artist. It would be a Great Huna (unless you wanted it to be for my Matoran of Electricity form; then it would be Noble), and if you could, I would actually prefer it the same gold as Brutaka's Olmak. If you can't do that, I'm fine with the new darker yellow. Thanks again! [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 02:13, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Article protection As an admin, you can protect deleted pages (such as Karda Nui or Midak Skyblaster) so that users cannot recreated them. Just a suggestion so that you don't need that sitenotice up until it's officially (or officially not) released.--Ryluk Shouja(The Mukhabarat| ) 11:19, 28 November 2007 (UTC) : You can protect deleted pages? Thanks for the tip. I'll go do that now. Wait a second... How do you do that? When I clicked on a redlink to Karda Nui like I was going to create it, there was no option to protect the page, and I can't think of any other way I would go about doing it. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 13:16, 28 November 2007 (UTC) *See Wikipedia:Protected deleted pages.--Ryluk Shouja(The Mukhabarat| ) 07:19, 29 November 2007 (UTC) : I'll probably sound like a moron, but I really have no idea how I would go about "transcluding the article onto a page with cascading protection enabled". I don't even know what 'cascading protection' is. The second solution there doesn't apply, because neither article can redirect anywhere that I can think of. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 13:39, 29 November 2007 (UTC) *How about redirect the page to the "Pages protected from protection" and protect the redirect pages/protection page? Other than that, I don't really have any suggestions; I tried a deletion test on SWGames, but wasn't able to figure anything different out. If I find a better way to do it, I'll let you know.--Ryluk Shouja(The Mukhabarat| ) 15:51, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, perhaps I could do that... I'm considering just letting the article be created. After all, even BS01 has a Midak Skyblaster article. But until it's a confirmed name, I'm reluctant. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 15:56, 2 December 2007 (UTC) **I agree with you. If it's not confirmed, it either shouldn't be created, or it should have a template that says that it is not a confirmed name.--Ryluk Shouja(The Mukhabarat| ) 23:10, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Karda Nui It's real now. If only I could move to Australia... ([[User:Takuna|'Takuna']] | [[User talk:Takuna|'Talk']]) 20:21, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :I'll do it for Auserv. - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D''''''7'6'''0]]{Give a yell} 22:20, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Sourcing Is there a sourcing policy on Bioniclepedia? If not, there should be, as this is an encyclopedia.--Ryluk Shouja(The Mukhabarat| ) 07:25, 12 December 2007 (UTC) : Uh... not really. A few pages have sources, but the majority don't. There is this page, but no one really pays it any attention. However, I'd love to establish one. I just don't know exactly what the policy would be--going back and sourcing everything now would take forever, so I would think just sourcing newly-released information would work best. Your opinion? [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 14:17, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :I think that as an encyclopedia, all the pages should be either sourced or at least the appearances listed at the end of the page. The other wikis I've worked on listing sources or appearances is required, and they have a template for unsourced articels so that people can correct it (with the exception of SWFanon, cause it doesn't need sourcing as it's all fan-made, much like Custom Bionicle). It doesn't necessarily need a citation on all the information like Wikipedia does, but having a list of sources/appearances would be good.--Ryluk Shouja(The Mukhabarat|Other) 07:15, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::Okay then--I think we're going to make that template and then source new information with links to Greg quotes, and older info to the books or wherever that you can find it. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 18:02, 13 December 2007 (UTC) New sig [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']]{Tell me about it!| } Well, really it's a devolved sig. All of the sudden Wikia decided that my signature was too long. I took out the Hydraxon image and the link to my story. It looks sort of empty now, but the good news is that I can use it on any wiki now, since I don't have to worry about the Hydraxon image not existing.